Starting the Triangle
by paulzen
Summary: Moderns Highschool AU.Elsa is in Highschool after 16 years of Homeschooling She finally gets a chance to be a regular Teenager with teenage life. Where two students in Arendelle high Both get a crush on her find out Jack, Elsa, Clyde's (OC), Adventure as they try to compete for the heart of the Queen. CREDITS TO "LIME HAEL" ON DEVIANT ART TO THE COVER PHOTO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kick off to a New Life

* * *

Elsa POV

"OH MY GOD! REALLY PAPA?!" Elsa screaming as finally after 5 years of begging Elsa finally convinces their father to let them study at a regular Highschool and not be Homeschooled anymore.

"Anna do you know what this means?" Elsa waiting for Anna's response.

"YES! We finally get to go to our Dream school" Anna jumping around.

"What do you think will be different form homeschooling?" Elsa asking her sister.

"Oh i dunno, But I bet it's a Hundred times better than being at home all the time" Anna replied.

"Do you think i'll finally get a boyfriend?" Anna asking her sister.

"Woah there fiestypants we Haven't even been to the school and you're already thinking about relationships..." Elsa commented.

"Well soooooory for wanting a Boyfriend." Anna said playfully.

"Say? when does school even start?" Anna asking Elsa.

"Well it says in the school website" Elsa Googling -

"Hmm... it seems we get to start school next Week!" Elsa said excitedly

"WOW REALLY?! Then we'd better start buying our school supplies." Anna telling elsa

"You're right we should prepare." Elsa agreeing to Anna

"Papa! Can we go to the Mall to buy School supplies for next week?" Elsa shouting at their dad from across the room.

"Sure just Take Marcus with you." Their dad telling them

A/N: Marcus is just one of their servants just like Kai and Gerda.

"Okay!" Elsa said enthusiastically.

Elsa and Anna went outside their mansion where a car was waiting for them. Marcus holding the door

"Where to? Ma'am" Marcus asked Elsa

"To the Mall we need to buy school supplies for our first time in Highschool, Next week" Elsa telling Marcus.

"Okay get in, we'll be there in about 15 Minutes"

Elsa nodded in agreement

While in the car Elsa and Anna was talking about what events might happen at their new school.

"So Elsa what do you think our classmates will be like?" Anna asking elsa

"Well I'm not really sure cause you'd be two years below me, So we probably wont' have the same classmates" Elsa explaining to Anna.

"Yeah you're right." Anna agreeing with elsa.

As they drove, they passed by their soon to be school.

"Woooow" Anna stared in awe.

"I knew Arendelle High was a Big school, but i didn't know it was this big..." Anna still staring at the wonderful School in amazement.

while passing by they saw 3 large buildings 2 of which are facing each other, and one in the middle of both with a large plane of grass in the middle where students were hanging out amongst themselves. Elsa looked at the students imagining herself being there in a couple of weeks.

Elsa thought to herself for a Highschool this Arendelle High was pretty big, Even matching some universities in size. And she and her sister was going to be part of it all.

*A week later*

Elsa had woken at around 6:00 AM muttering to herself "Ha! I beat the alarm clock" which was set at 6:30.

Elsa sat up from her bed and Did her daily Routine. But she still couldn't get the jittery excitement of a whole new environment where she could meet many new people and create friendships that she couldn't have had before. After 45 minutes She was finally ready, her hair was in a bun as it was always, she wore a white sweater, with a normal sized skirt which length just above her knees and wearing blue Vans shoes.

She sat at the kitchen table waiting for her sister. She saw Anna walking like a zombie mumbling to herself.

Elsa looked at her "Ummmm Anna... You do know this is our first day in Highschool, right"

Anna looked at her still comprehending what she had said, Then suddenly sparking to life.

screaming she ran to the bathroom did a 15 minute shower, went to her room, and prepared everything in 20 minutes. Elsa sat at the table still eating her breakfast which was Bacon and pancakes. Then suddenly Anna burst out of her room wearing a green T-shirt that captioned "Meowst to meet you" with a cat at top of it, and wearing denim jeans and converse shoes.

"Ready?" Anna asking Elsa

"You haven't even eaten your breakfast" And right on cue Anna stomach grumbled.

The sisters looked at each other then laughed.

Elsa watched her sister heat the meal faster than she could chew.

"Umm Anna are you sure you aren't going to choke?" Elsa asking Anna.

Anna just Gave her sister a Thumbs up in agreement.

After 5 minutes they were ready to leave Marcus already waiting for them outside.

"Ready to leave Girls?" Marcus asking them.

"Yup" Anna and Elsa saying it at the same time

"Ok, hop in you girls, ready for the Hichscool life?" Anna and Elsa Cheered in excitement.

After 10 minutes of driving they arrived at their new Lives.

Marcus Waved them goodbye and said to text him whenever they were heading home.

After Marcus left Anna and Elsa Went inside Building 1 Where Freshmen were frolicking the hallways talking, laughing, and just enjoying their stay. Since Anna was still a Freshman, and Elsa Being a Junior Elsa helped Anna to an Inquiry table, where there stood a young blonde man probably sophomore, staring at Anna like she's the most beautiful creature in the planet. To be Honest Elsa was a little jealous of her sister, she thought "Has anyone ever looked at me that way?" then she put aside the thought and asked the blonde.

"Hey ugh could you help us?" Elsa asked But the guy was still staring at Anna star struck.

Elsa snapped her fingers in his face and the guy came back to reality realizing he was staring he blushed deep red, and quickly asked "OH! Umm welcome to the inquiry table I'm Kristoff" Holding out his hand for a Hand shake, he shook my hands and Anna's, when he touched Anna's Hand I saw him shiver a little like a spark had gone up his spine. After all the introductions.

He said "How can I help you?"

"Umm can you please help my sister find her classes?" Elsa Asked sure he would agree.

His Eyes sparkled "OH SURE!" he said a little too quickly.

I thought Anna still hasn't realized that this guy has a little crush on her. I smirked then Anna looked at me and said "What?" I just smiled and followed our tour guide.

After a couple of Hours getting showing Anna and Me around, Kristoff asked Anna "So umm Anna, I was wondering…." Kristoff's face started Blushing, Then Anna tilted her head, "Uhhh would you…. You know….".

Anna said "What? Just spit it out."

Kristoff still Blushing "I was wondering maybe I could treat you, to one of the Restaurants outside campus. But it's totally ok if you don't want to."

Anna Gazed at Kristoff then said "I barely know you and you're asking me out on a date?" Which kinda sounded like a "No".

Which Surprised Elsa A LOT! Kristoff seemed to be a pretty good guy who looked like someone responsible and independent, someone who can really take care of himself

Kristoff looked disappointed and look at the ground and started to walk off.

"Hey wait!" Anna said "You didn't let me finish!" her face pouting.

"I was going to say Yes. Becuase I DID want to get you know better. But it seems you changed your mind".

Kristoff's Eyes Widened and said "No! I though you said no so I….. started walking off."

Anna Giggled "Silly! Soooo when is our treat or date or whatever you want to call it?"

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could meet here and…." Kristoff explaining when Anna said "NO!"

Kristoff looked shocked and said "No what?"

Anna smiled and said "No. we are not going to meet up here. You will be picking me up in our House, Because I want my First date to be special "

Kristoff just realizing and said "Oh totally, I'd be honored to be the First guy who you would date!, I'll make your First date EXTRA special!" Kristoff waving his arms.

"Well its settled then" Anna saying, "Unless there are any objections" and turned to face me I raise both may hands up saying "nope".

Then kristoff asked Anna "How am I Going to find your House?" r

"Oh that's Easy I could text you our Address" Anna told Kristoff and said "Hand my your Phone I'm Giving you my Number" As in a second Kristoff handed Anna his phone Excited to get Her number, Anna put in her Contact number and said, "Here you Go"

Kristoff's eyes Widened Again in Happiness "Thanks Anna! I'll pick you up Tomorrow!" Kristoff said as he Was Waving goodbye.

I looked at My sister and said "I like Him." Smiling

Anna Face flushed red and covered her face with her palms and said "I hate you"

Elsa started laughing and smiled at her sister Finally seeing how their live are looking up.

It was Elsa's Turn as they Approached Building 2 (The building in the middle of Campus) A guard had stopped Anna since he noticed her I.D. that she was not at sophomore nor Junior

Elsa Slapping her Forehead, She forgot that the Lower Highschool students were not allowed at the Upper classmen's Buildings.

Elsa looked Anna and said "I'm sorry Anna Freshmen aren't allowed inside the building 2, I'm sorry"

Anna nodded and said "It's Ok I'll just Go back to Building 1" Anna said cheerfully and marched off the her Building.

Elsa stood there Looking at the Building and Went Inside the Building.

* * *

A/N: THANKS FOR READING! This is my Very first Fanfiction so please Be gentle haha :)

Please Review (It doesn't have to be a good review just review and tell me some mistakes so i could correct it)

Follow And Favorite Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Finally HERE! :D Chapter 2 of my First FanFic, Thanks to All the Reviewers it really means a lot to me you took the time to write it, it really warms up my heart. ENJOY**

**DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FROZEN, RISE OF THE GUARDIANS but the OC's and Plot are Mine. And sorry for all the typo's at the last chapter.**

**PS: I really don't know how much I could update but I'll try to at least upload 2 – 3 chapters a week.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Three Eyes meet

Elsa POV

Elsa stared in amazement at the things in front of her. Students talking, laughing, and just plain Hanging out. She was extremely happy and nervous at the same time. Because of the fact that, what if these people don't like me? I'll have no friends and live all my Highschool life alone. She shrugged the thought away, Thinking "Of course I'll make friends!" and smiled to herself.

While walking in the Hallways she finally found her locker. While she was putting her stuff in it she saw two figures walking towards her. Her heart sinks… these two figures were absolutely Handsome guys, they were walking side by side talking to each other, one of them had snow white hair, perfectly white teeth, wearing a blue hoodie and brown Jeans in regular sneakers. The other one Had black hair slid to the side a little bit taller than his friend. He wore a yellow t-shirt and denim jeans with Vans shoes kinda like Elsa's but Black and Blue.

As they got closer I start blushing and immediately covered my face with my palms, scared that they would see her Blushing face. Then the white hair guy stopped and looked at me. Staring at me, then his friend followed his gazed and also froze. Elsa Didn't know what they were thinking until the dark haired one Introduced Himself "Oh Hi! Umm My name is Clyde Macbe." Offering his hand in a hand shake.

"Oh uhh Hi I'm Elsa Summers." Elsa said nervously as she grasped his hand, it was warm and kinda made her feel safe in a weird way.

Then Clyde was staring at Elsa like she was a Beautiful creature that could be startled at any moment, He tilted his head, in a cute way which mad Elsa's Heart melt "GOD! This guy is dreamy…" Elsa thought to herself.

Then Clyde Patted His friends back a little too hard to snap him off his daze, while I was laughing nervously.

After he came to his senses he immediately Held out his hand for a handshake, I take it and say "Hi, My name is Elsa Summers" Elsa said then gave a small smile.

Then he spoke "Hi, My name is Jack Frost" while shaking my hand.

Then Elsa thought to herself. "OH MY GOSH" These two handsome boys were introducing themselves to me. But why?

After the introductions they both go to Elsa's side which kinda made her nervous, "why are they going to her sides?" then she realized these Two Extremely handsome boys were her Locker neighbors. Elsa nearly Fainted in discovering this.

Then suddenly jack looked at me and said "Hey Elsa."

"Hmm?" Elsa looking at him.

"Is this your first day in Arendelle High?" Jack asked

I nodded at Him

"I knew it, cause I think I'd recognized someone as beautiful as you if you were here before" Jack complimented.

Elsa Bushed at the comment.

Elsa saw Clyde Glare at jack with squinted Eyes. And Elsa just laughs nervously again.

Clyde POV

"Dammit! Why didn't I think of that?" Clyde thought and Slapped himself in the forehead.

Elsa Noticed me slapping myself and asked "Is everything ok Clyde?"

Clyde laughed and said "Oh no, there was just a… umm…. a mosquito on me" still laughing nervously.

Then Clyde thought to himself "God Elsa is the most Beautiful Girl he has ever seen in his entire life"

Her Platinum Blonde hair, her Blue eyes, and the way she Smiles "Damn she's a knockout"

He thought if she had to be rated from 1 – 10, She'd be an 11.

The realizing his Best friend Also has a crush on Elsa and thought to himself "Dammit I can't Compete with my Childhood friend for a Girl"

Then He Shot Jack a stare that said "We need to talk."

Jack nodded in response.

"Ummmm Elsa Can you excuse us please? Jack and I Have to talk" Clyde telling Elsa then giving her a sincere smile.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2 sorry if it was a bit short I kinda had writers block . sorry if I disappointed you guys but I promise chapter 3 is probably where all the fan parts will start **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi GUYS! Here's another chapter. I felt bad giving you guys the last chapter which was too short. With this new chapter I'll try to make it a little better hope you guys like it :) **

**DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN AND RISE OF THE GUARDIANS but the OC's and Plot are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Competition

* * *

Jack POV

Jack and Clyde were walking along the corridor out earshot from Elsa. As they were walking jack couldn't think straight with Elsa on His mind. He thought about her beautiful platinum blonde hair in a French braid style hair, her white pale skin, her touch upon touching jack's hand, and most of all her Eyes, when he saw Elsa he couldn't take his eyes off her, he was sort of hypnotized by her beauty. He was thinking the possibilities if she became his girlfriend. Long walks on the beach, dating every night, taking her home, asking her permission from her father for the prom. Then he came back to reality thinking _what the heck jack?, you just met this girl and you're already thinking of your future together_. Then he forgot he was with Clyde, his Childhood best friend.

Clyde snapping his fingers in Jack's face "Jack! Hey JACK! Snap out of it, you're drooling on the floor!" Then jack looked down and there was Drool puddle on the floor. Embarrassed he saw a couple girls giggling towards jack, but he just couldn't care. He probably just met the girl of his dreams and nothing was gonna ruin this day for him.

Clyde looked at him and sighed "I knew it."

"What?" jack saying.

"You're head over heels in love with this girl." Clyde looking a bit worried

"Why? What's the problem?"

"sigh… Well I kinda like this girl too." Clyde rubbing the back of his neck not looking in jacks eyes.

"But dude… I like this girl I mean like really Like-Like her"

"I know, I feel the same way too" Clyde still looking at jack's drool puddle

"I know what to do." Clyde finally looking Jack Dead in the eye which means this is some serious shit (A/N: Pardon my language)

"What do you propose?" Jack deadly serious

"How about this, whoever wins the Heart of Elsa first, gets to date her. With no hard feelings"

"Deal, Lets shake on it." Clyde and Jack shake hands

"May the Better man win….l" Clyde said

"Now let's go back to Elsa before she suspects us" Clyde going back to Elsa

Elsa POV

Ok ummm did Elsa just see those two shake hands? The two guys on their way back to Elsa.  
_what were they shaking hands for?_ Elsa thinking but put the thought aside. When they got back

"Soooo What was the hand shake for?" looking at both the boys they seemed nervous, so they had agreed on something, but I wonder what?

Then Clyde spoke up "So Elsa, I know this is kinda a sudden considering we just met. But could I possibly have your phone number?"

She saw Jack's Jaw drop on this super direct request.

"Oh uhh sure!" smiling _How could I not give him my phone number? Just look at that Handsome face_

Clyde's eye's widened with excitement as Elsa punched in the digits into his phone. Then Elsa giving back Clyde's phone

_What a dream boat_ Elsa thinking to herself and smirked

"Well I gotta go it's getting pretty late, I still have to meet my sister before we go home. Bye!" Elsa smiled at them one last time, and glanced back to see Clyde pumping his fist in the air,  
as if he just won an Olympic gold medal.

I saw Anna sitting beside the fountain near the center of the school. It was sunset and there weren't as many students here, everyone I could see was couple's, I couldn't help but feel a little envious that these people had someone in their lives that they could share this special moment with. And thinking maybe someday she could enjoy the sunset with someone, when the right guy comes along.

She spoke to Anna "You ready to go yet?"

Anna nodded at Elsa

"Ok let me just Text Marcus, He says he'll be here in 15 minutes"

Elsa looked at Anna who was looking at the sunset probably thinking of something Deep.

Elsa spoke "Is something bothering you Anna?"

"No. it's just that I couldn't stop thinking about Kristoff, I mean he's the very first guy to actually ask me on a Real date." Anna still looking at the sunset

"It'll be fine I promise" said Elsa

*The Next Day*

Elsa woke up at around 6:30 AM Taking a shower, combing her hair, today she wore a with dress with white flat shoes. Her hair let down in a French braid today, with red lipstick to look extra attractive _but who did she want to look attractive for? Jack, Clyde perhaps?_ She and Anna had Eggs and Toast with orange juice today. After which Marcus brought them to school.

Elsa was on her way to her locker when she saw Jack and Clyde, Somewhat in a Heated argument, Today Jack wore Regular Jeans with A baby-blue t-shirt that printed a snowflake, on the other hand Clyde was wearing a White t-shirt but a print of the superman Symbol in his chest. When they saw Elsa they both stiffened waiting for Elsa to approach.

Then Jack saying "Good morning Elsa, you Look Beautiful as always" Giving her a cute smile

"So umm Elsa I was wondering could me and Clyde look at your Class Schedule for Tomorrow?"

Elsa Handing Jack the paper, And Clyde tried looking at it but squishing Jack and Clyde Faces in the process. Elsa giggled which made both guys smile and look at her.

-ELSA'S SCHEDULE-

Mon| Tues| Wed| Thurs| Fri|

7:30 – 9:00 Eng. P.E. Eng. Wood shop Eng.

9:00 – 10:30 Math P.E. Math - Math

10:30 – 12:00 Hum. - Hum. - Hum.

12:00 – 1:30 Lunch - Lunch - Lunch

1:30 – 3:00 Sci. - Sci. - Sci.

Elsa Sees both Jack's and Clyde's eyes widen

"What's the Matter?" Elsa asking the boys.

"WOOHOO!" both of them cheering at the same time.

Elsa just looked at them doing their little happy dances. _Which Elsa found extremely adorable_!

"Why are you guys dancing?"

Clyde spoke "Well it seems Ms. Elsa Summers you, me and Jack here all have the same Schedules" Smiling at her

Jack POV

God Elsa looks so beautiful today _well she's always beautiful but you get the point. _She wore a pure white dress which absolutely complemented here perfect white skin, Her hair was in a French braid that was absolutely gorgeous. While walking towards them she walked like a queen with proper posture then jack thought _did she go to a royal school or something?_ But brushed away the thought because he'd get to talk to Elsa again and just hear her beautiful voice echoing in his ears.

After Clyde asked Elsa to show them her schedule he was overjoyed as he and Elsa had the schedule which means he'd get to see her in class everyday starting next week. Then he realized Clyde also had the same schedule as him and Elsa. And felt threatened he always seemed to be the most confident of the pair I mean he got Elsa's number yesterday as he was devastated he couldn't do it. All he could do was constantly compliment her, but that will get him nowhere he thought. Clyde was also the taller one with them both which kind of mad Jack  
self-conscious about his height sometimes. Then he mentally screamed at himself "ELSA WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" but the words just couldn't leave his mouth. Probably because of rejection, which he never wanted to feel again.

* * *

Jack's his experience was at freshman year, he just met  
Coleen Arlington who Jack felt was love at first sight, she was practically Girl version jack and she super pretty too she was had auburn hair, green eyes her and the way she smiles. Jack and Coleen were really close even at the start of the week cause of the fact that not only was she beautiful she had a great personality. But all of that changed when one day Jack finally had the courage to ask Coleen.

It went down like

"Ummm Coleen?" Jack speaking to Coleen

"Yes, Jack?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Jack rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh. Jack I know were good friends but I don't think I could see you any more than just my friend. I mean yeah we have a lot in common but I don't want our friendship to be ruined by dating, so I hope you understand."

Jack just stood there frozen, just thinking why anyone would even like him. He tried to hold back tears as he just walks away. Broken hearted to the first girl he actually liked.

* * *

Clyde POV

Clyde was Extremely Happy knowing Elsa's schedule was the same as his, but he was still worried that even though He and Jack agreed that there were no hard feelings. Still he was determined to Elsa out but still thinking it's a little too soon to be asking someone out. I mean they just only met yesterday, but he totally already fallen in love with her. Then he thought _what the hell is wrong with you Clyde? You're liking a girl for her looks. Don't be so shallow_. I need to get to know Elsa better before even thinking of asking her out. But he thought of a Good idea that could help him Jack and himself. He could ask Elsa let them show her around the campus I mean it's only fair right?

Then Clyde spoke "Hey Elsa would you go like to go out with me and Jack? I mean we could show you all the Good place around campus?"

"Sure It'll be good to know all the good spots around school" Elsa saying

"YES!" Both Jack and Clyde saying in sync then laugh nervously

"So Elsa shall we go?" Clyde asking her

**HI GUYS! Thanks for viewing :) I made this chapter almost as long as chapter 1. I was thinking should I Make a Valentines special for this upcoming February 14 2014? And another question who do you want for Elsa to favor more? Jack or Clyde? (SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS!)**

**AND AGAIN THANKS for viewing merely viewing my content already gives me motivation to write more but Following/Favorite my content will even make me Happy and REVIEWS! One review could make my day! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HI MY LOVELY VIEWERS! :) Thanks once again or viewing my content, it seems no one is answering my question. Should I still make a Valentines special or just keep going on? BTW the special will be story friendly.**

* * *

Chapter 4

A day with Elsa

* * *

Clyde POV

Clyde was overjoyed upon hearing that Elsa would join him and Jack for the tour of the campus. First they visited the school Library probably cause he figured Elsa was the bookworm type of people, as to his expectations she loved the place. Arendelle High has the vastest number of books in the whole state, Rows and rows of books filled the shelves varying all kinds of books from fiction, religion, trivial and a lot lot more. Clyde figured Elsa enjoyed their stay there a little bit too much cause it seems she may never want to leave, But persuaded her at the sound of chocolate ice cream _so it seems Elsa likes chocolates hmmm. Clyde making a mental note_ upon arriving at their favorite ice cream parlor Elsa's Jaw drop at the sight of nearly fifty mouthwatering flavors of ice cream. Ranging to almost all Fruit flavors and all chocolate and vanilla flavors. And they haven't even mentioned all the possible combinations at the menu

Clyde asked politely "Hey Elsa see anything you like? My treat" Giving Elsa a smile

He sees her eyes light up, Clyde enjoys it whenever he sees Elsa happy, her beautiful eyes her cute smile and her gorgeous cherry red lipstick, Clyde almost wanted to lean in and kiss her but thought to himself _Clyde, What the hell man? You're being a pervert again. I know she's beautiful but you gotta keep it together or you might ruin the moment. _He sees her tiptoeing to see the menu better then she asked.

"Clyde what's the budget?" asking Clyde then giving him that killer smile again

"Budget? What budget? Pick anything you like, like I said my Treat" then giving her a smile again

"Oh my gosh really? Clyde you're the best!" telling Clyde then picking out her order again.

Oh my gosh I might pass out. The way she said I'm the best almost made my nose bleed. Then he thought why is Elsa the very first girl to actually make him this excited to a mere compliment? Then it struck him. Am I falling in love with her, like seriously in love? Why hasn't he ever felt this way towards any other girl? Then Elsa calling his name

"Clyde! Its $3.45 dollars" Elsa telling him

"Oh sorry here you go, keep the change." Then giving the clerk a Five dollar bill.

Normally Clyde never gives the change but it seems he really just wanted to impress Elsa just so with a slim chance even a tiny fraction she could maybe just maybe return his feelings too.

Then they proceeded to the school gardens, with its peaceful ambience that Clyde thought Elsa might enjoy. The garden was Filled with roses of different color ranging from red to white roses. Which got Clyde thinking _It seems valentine's day is nearing should I ask Elsa out?_ He then noticed Jack hasn't said a word the whole trip then asking him.

"Hey Jack, you ok there bro?"

Jack just gives him a slight nod.

"You sure? You seem a little bit depressed. Is something bothering you?"

Jacks just shrugs his shoulder not really giving a definite answer. Until Elsa finally notices and says

"Hey Jack why are you so quiet? Aren't we supposed to be having Fun?"

Jack sighs then says "It's just that you're the first ever Girl I actually like since …. Coleen"

Clyde and Elsa's eyes widen with shock then Jack finally realizes what he has done, then he slaps his forehead.

* * *

Jack POV

_Shit shit shit shit shit! DID I JUST ACCIDENTALLY TELL ELSA I LIKE HER?! _

Elsa still staring at Jack with shock from his unintentional confession

"Ummmm I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" Jack's Face burning red

Elsa just laugh's as Jack tries to explain to her what he meant

"You like me? Like seriously?" Elsa still giggling

"Why not? I Mean you're beautiful, you're fun to be with, you're smart All in One package! That's why me and Clyde like you!" _DAMMIT JACK NOT AGAIN!_

Clyde just there shocked again at what has just Jack said.

Elsa standing there shocked too, to the realization that these two boys both had a crush on her.

Then Clyde laughs uneasily and says "Ok, the jig is up! I _was_ gonna say I like you when the time came but I guess Jack here beat me to it"

Elsa still standing there started to blush then said "Umm guys I think I have to go" then she started speed walking back to campus

But Clyde said "Wait! Elsa wait!"

But she just kept walking.

* * *

Elsa POV

Elsa was walking fast toward building 1 where she saw Anna talking to Kristoff then said.

"Anna can we talk?, Can you excuse us a sec kristoff?" then proceeding to drag Anna away from earshot of Kristoff.

"Hey what gives?" Anna says in protest "I was talking to Kristoff!"

"I'm sorry Anna I need to talk to you about something really important"

"why what is it?" Anna looked confused\

"It's just that these two boys I was hanging out with-"

Then Anna cut her off "You mean Jack Frost, And Clyde Macbe?"

Elsa looked at her sister "How did you?"

"Well the whole school probably know about it. when a Girl attracts two of the most popular guys in campus you're bound to attract attention."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked Anna

"You don't know? Jack Frost is the Captain of the Hockey team while Clyde Macbe is the Captain of the School's Basketball team,"

"_Uh duh"_ Anna saying It like it was common knowledge

"Never mind that Anna. They just told something."

"Let me guess? They both confessed that they like you?" Anna saying it like she knew it all along

"Ok are you a mind reader or something?" Elsa asked Anna playfully

"But seriously though How did you know?"

"Well some of my friends told me that both those guys are hopelessly romantics, for one Jack frost only Asked one girl out before you and it was Coleen Arlington who was a member at the figure skating team, but sadly she declined. And Clyde well He's never even asked anyone out before"

"So I guessed you could say you attracted two Big shots who never even had girlfriends before. OHH SO Romantic" Then Anna squeals like a 5 year old.

"Shut up." Elsa saying to her sister playfully

"So what happened?" Anna asking Elsa

"Well first Jack was kind of depressed so we talked, but he accidentally told me he liked me, but also telling me in the process that Clyde like me Also" Elsa telling her sister

"Did you think it was right to just walk out like that?" Elsa asking Anna

"Oh yeah that's Good you should play hard to get!" Then Anna giving me a sly grin.

"What?! What makes you think that I like them too?" Elsa saying to her sister

"Oh come on Elsa, it's a dead giveaway I mean the way you talked about those two you obviously like them back, but which one?" Then Anna elbowing her sister.

Elsa just sighs deeply "I don't know. I'm still new to this Emotion thing"

"That's why you should play hard to get! It'll show who actually likes you more!" Anna telling Elsa

"Maybe you're right I'll confront them tomorrow, Thanks Anna" Giving her sister a smile

"What for?" Anna looking confused

"For understanding" Then Elsa gave Anna a Sisterly hug

"Ok now let's call Marcus and go home"

"Ok! I'll just say bye to kristoff"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY!

Elsa was wearing a baby blue sweater today with skinny jeans and some old fashioned rubber shoes, just so she looks casual. Anna was wearing a Hello kitty T-shirt _what is up with my sister and Cat t-shirts? _With a low skirt and flat shoes.

On their way to school Elsa asked "So Anna how do I play umm what do you call it?"

"Hard to get?" Anna finishing Elsa's sentence

"Yeah? How?" Elsa asking confusingly

"Well it's pretty simple" Anna Explaining all the girly stuff to Elsa until they Finally arrive

"Ok thanks Marcus for the Ride!" then both waving Marcus goodbye

"Bye Anna good luck on your first day of Class!"

"You too sis!" Then giving both each other a hug.

When Elsa entered building 2 she heard whispers like _Isn't she the girl that Jack and Clyde like?, OMG she's so lucky!_

But Elsa just disregarded them on her way to her Locker she sees two figures

Ok Elsa Play hard to get! Then proceeding onward.

* * *

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR VIEWING! I hope you like this chapter as much as I do :) Please rate and review. Question again WHO SHOULD ELSA AGREE ON A DATE WITH ON THE VALENTINES SPECIAL? (IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE ONE) JACK OR CLYDE? Thanks for Reading Tell your friends!**

**viewing my content already gives me motivation to write more but Following/Favorite my content will even make me Happy and REVIEWS! One review could make my day! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW****!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again my beloved viewers! Today's chapter will be the valentines special! (Ironic this wasn't posted on actual Valentine's day. Don't hate me! )Thank you for all your support guys I love writing these stories and your reviews give me the drive to keep writing on. And to all that favorite/follow this Fanfic Thank you So much. Since this is my very first Fanfic I consider this a success so just stick around cause this chapter is where the fluff might start, or it may not, who knows? Mwuahhahhaahaha!**

**PS: Truly sorry for any typo's and grammatical errors :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Be my Valentine

* * *

Elsa POV

When Elsa finally gets to her locker Jack and Clyde were already waiting for her, Clyde wore a Yellow shirt with black stripes, and wore normal blue jeans, and Air Jordan sneakers. Jack wore his signature blue hoodie with his brown shorts and vans shoes. None of them said a word, until Clyde broke the ice.

"So um Elsa I think we should talk about yesterday" Clyde rubbing the back of his neck

"Yeah I'm sorry Elsa I'd understand if you don't want to hang out with us anymore" Jack said with a twinge of sadness in his voice

"No, It's actually fine, it's just that I never had anyone like me before, so I was just shocked and stormed off. I'm sorry guys" Elsa frowning

"_We_ should be sorry for making you feel that way" Clyde spoke gently

"Well we shouldn't make one silly little crush get it the way of our friendship, right guys?" Elsa saying with confidence. When she said "Friendship" Elsa saw a look of disappointment in their faces. _Its working! Just keep up this playing hard to get thing going!_

"Ok guys! Wouldn't want to be late to our first class right?" Elsa saying enthusiastically

Both the boys nodded in agreement then proceeded to walk to their first

* * *

Jack POV

Me, Elsa and Clyde were on their way to their first class, but he still couldn't shake the feeling when she said "Friend" Then he thought maybe this is just a test, a test to see who would fight for Elsa more Then jack doing an involuntary fist pump into the air that Elsa and Clyde noticed

"Ugh Jack you ok there buddy?" Clyde said

"Oh yeah I just thought of something really awesome" Then shot Elsa a smile

"Ah ok then" Elsa said giving a smile back but still suspicious of Jack's unusual behavior

Their first class was English Elsa sat on the front near the Board. Jack hated being in the front, he always thought that the people on the front was always going to be called. But determined to close to Elsa he sat Next to her with Clyde on the other side. About 10 minutes later their Professor arrives he was a short man with white hair a horribly long nose and as jack looked at his shoes he thought _is this guy wearing heals?_

"Hello class my name is Mr. Weselton and I'll be your English professor" He said enthusiastically

"Weaslton?" I say jokingly then the whole class laughs including Elsa. God did Jack love it whenever he sees Elsa smile. It's like Feeling the first spring breeze after months of freezing weather. _Not that Jack doesn't like winter it's his Favorite time of the year!_

"It's Weselton! I'm keeping my eye on you Mr. Frost" Mr. Weselton giving Jack a straight Glare

Clyde POV

* * *

How could I compete with that? Clyde thought to himself as everyone laughed at Jack's joke including Elsa. I need to have an Edge against Jack Maybe I should be the one to ask Elsa on a date first that will give me a Head start! OW YEAH! Clyde you Smart DUDE!

While Mr. Weselton was having his Lecture Clyde tried to talk to Elsa but went down kinda like

"Pssst Hey Elsa…."

"Shhh I'm trying to listen"

"Ok…."

At their second Class which was Math there was no professor for a while so Clyde took the opportunity to talk to Elsa.

"Umm Elsa could I ask you something?" Clyde said nervously

"What is it Clyde?" Elsa giving Clyde a reassuring smile

"I was wondering would you-"Then Clyde was cut off as their teacher hurriedly stormed into their classroom.

"Sorry Class I'm late it's car broke down the towing company took too long Blah Blah Blah…" Clyde thought to Himself _Dammit missed my chance again _then let out a deep sigh. While their professor was introducing herself Clyde cold make out the name Mrs. Laurice Trander but shrugged the thought because he was thinking deeply. Clyde sat next to Elsa while Jack was on the other side, Clyde thought of ways he cloud ask Elsa without being interrupted all the time. But Clyde thought of a deeper problem. What was his plans if he finally manages for Elsa to agree with his request. Maybe he could take her to a Fancy restaurant or maybe, take her to a picnic, so much ideas popping into Clyde's head when suddenly their professor was calling his name.

"Mr. Macbe! What are you doing? Why are you staring blankly at the board?" Mrs. Trander scolding at Clyde he was utterly Embarrassed because Elsa was looking at me and I blurted ot unintentionally "Sorry ma'am I was just thinking of may plans on Valentines" Clyde said _Shit! Why did I say that? _

"Oh so Mr. Macbe someone has caught the apple of your Eye, whomever could it be?" Her eyes scanning the room for possible suspects. Then she lands her Eyes on Elsa _Please don't say Elsa PLEASE DON'T SAY ELSA_ then Mrs. Trander saw the nervousness on Clyde's Face and says

"Hmmm so it's you Mrs. Summers" Mrs. Trander grinning at Elsa

"What no. Clyde and me are just friends" Elsa laughing nervously.

Clyde felt hurt a little when she said _just friends _Then Clyde's thinks at the fact that, He didn't want to be "Just friends" he wanted to be more than friends. But he couldn't just ask Elsa while in front of the whole class so Clyde just said

"Yeah were just Friends" Then laughs nervously

"Hmmm" Mrs. Tander eyeing us both suspiciously

"Ok let's continue with the discussion" Mrs. Tander finally drops it

While our teacher was discussing about some Equation Clyde couldn't help but stare at Elsa She was so beautiful he could stare at her for hours like she was a beautiful piece of artwork. It's just the way her eyes sparkle her platinum blonde hair and styled the way he always like it French braid locks with that cute little snowflake pin attached. But suddenly Elsa glances at Clyde who was still staring and gave him a confused look the way she raised her eyebrows in confusion was just too adorable, come to think of it anything she does just makes her more beautiful. Clyde still staring at her, Elsa tried to poke Clyde's nose playful and said "Bop, why are you staring? Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah beauty…" Clyde said it like he was in a trance

Elsa laughs and punches my Clyde's arm playful "Yeah right" then rolls her eyes

Then suddenly the school Bells ring

Elsa stands up then says "Finally I'm starving Lets go boys."

On their way to the cafeteria they saw lots of students walking all of different kinds of people you could literally see every kind of student, the jocks, the Emo's, the popular spoiled rich kids, the School marching band people, Nerds and A lot more. Nearing the cafeteria Clyde could hear whispers barely audible but he could make out _Wow she Is beautiful maybe that's why Clyde and Jack like her, Wow I have a crush on her too now, Doesn't that girl live in that Luxury bel-air subdivision? _Wait. Elsa is rich? Well I shouldn't be surprised cause the way she acts just seems so Rich people like, then Clyde smirking. Upon their arrival at the cafeteria Clyde saw so much students sitting together, laughing, talking just some normal teenager stuff but Clyde didn't know where to sit the place was too crowded there were some seats but wouldn't fit all three of them in.

Jack POV

* * *

Upon entering the Cafeteria Jack couldn't see anywhere to sit but further looking he saw his hockey mates sitting at the Best table in the cafeteria then thought to himself _here's my chance to impress Elsa_

"Hey Elsa how would you feel sitting on the best table here?"

"Oh just leave that to me" Then give her a sly grin then go over to his Team mates sitting on the table.

"Hey guys could you do me a solid? I'm trying to impress this girl-" Then got interrupted by one of his team mates.

"You mean that girl Elsa?" One of his team mates asked

"How did you know?" Jack asked confusingly

"Well if The captain of the hockey team and basketball team like the same girl it's bound to spread like wildfire" His teammate telling jack

"Never mind that, so could you do me this solid?" Jack pleadingly asking his team mates.

His team mates exchange looks then stand up from the table then started cleaning up their mess. As they were leaving Jack whispered "Thanks guys" All of them nodded. On his way back to Elsa and Clyde, Jack saw Clyde's surprised and impressed look as the guys at the table then said

"Nice job Jack, what you say to them?" Clyde saying with his eyebrows arched

"Well let's just say I have a way with people" Then winks at Elsa, Elsa then giggles and says

"Ok guys lets go to our table" Then both giving them a sincere smile.

Elsa was in awe as they sat down, right now and there then she realized why that was the best table in the cafeteria, they were near the window where you could see the beautiful gardens where the different kinds of roses was lined perfectly, It made Jack think on how he could ask Elsa for valentine's tomorrow, but he couldn't do it with Clyde around he'll feel too awkward asking the girl they both like in his Face. As just about Elsa was going to stand up to buy food me and Clyde suddenly stood up too both insisting in buying her Lunch. Elsa just sat there giggling as me and Clyde were arguing on, Until Elsa intervened and said they could both buy her lunch Clyde with The actual lunch and Jack with dessert. We both agree as Dessert seems much easier than lunch, If Jack picked something Elsa didn't like it could set him way back on the date Meter. So he was pretty lucky to chosen for dessert and because he knows she likes Chocolate. A couple of minutes later Jack came back with Clyde, Clyde bought Elsa some fried chicken with white pasta as a side dish, Jack on the other hand bought Elsa a chocolate mousse cake topped off with caramel filling with a cherry on top. On their way back to the table Jack could see Elsa talking with another girl, a girl with reddish hair wearing a hello kitty shirt and skirt with Flat shoes. As they were approaching Jack could vaguely hear the other girl say _so these are the two? _Then Elsa elbowed the other girl then laughing nervously.

"Care to introduce us Elsa?" Jack murmuring

"Oh sorry this girl is my Sister Anna Summers" Elsa saying, Then Anna giving out her hand for a handshake both Clyde and Jack shake her hand and introduced themselves. Both Jack and Clyde glare at each other somewhat saying _she has a sister?!_

"So Elsa these are the two you got hooked?" Anna telling Elsa with a grin. Then Elsa elbows her again with her eyebrows twitching and said

"Shut up Anna I don't have them hooked" Elsa telling her sister with a glare of annoyance

"They why'd you have them buy you food?" Anna teasing her sister

Then Jack saw Elsa with a face of pure annoyance, then she gives a deep sigh and says "Anna if you're going to tease me all lunch you and your boyfriend can find another table"

Anna suddenly looked serious then blurting out "He's not my boyfriend, He's just a friend who happens to be a boy!"

Then Elsa glares at her sister too "Then why is _he _buying you lunch?" Elsa grinning at her sister

Then Anna lets out a deep sigh and says "Fine you win. But were staying" Then stuck her tongue out teasingly"

Jack still couldn't shake the thought of Elsa having a sister then got an idea that could turn the tide to his advantage. As they were eating Jack waited for Anna to stand up to go somewhere, when she finally did Jack stood up too to catch up to her then proceeding to ask Elsa's sister

"Hey Anna…" Jack saying with a muffled voice because of the crowd

"Oh Jack didn't know you were going too, so what's up?" Anna looking at Jack confusingly

"I know this is a bit sudden and all, but I was wondering could I ask you for a little advice. Well since I could ask Elsa for the Valentine's tomorrow could you tell me anything that she likes?" Jack not looking at Anna

"Hmmm it seems, you're cheating" As Anna said it Jack _Had_ felt like he was cheating but, he thought maybe not cheating but a little bit more, Resourceful.

"I wouldn't call it cheating, maybe more like resourceful" Then giving Anna a grin

"Hmm, Ok but only because I like you better, cause you and Elsa look perfect together" The way she said it filled Jack with hope now that he had gotten Elsa's sister on his side. Then gave a small fist pump into the air. Then looked at Anna again

"Well Mr. Frost it seems you're lucky because this one thing I'm going to tell you could turn the tide greatly in your favor" Anna giving him a small smile

Jack was anxiously waiting for Anna when she said four little words

"She. Loves. Ice. Skating" Upon hearing that Jack almost jumped high with Joy, Ice skating is his home court it was _his _sport, and who better could give Elsa her best ice skating experience than him.

Jack gave Anna a friendly Hug then scurried back to their table, But he still needed to figure out how to ask Elsa and When. Then suddenly the Idea came to his head because he was looking at the perfect place to ask Elsa, the School rose gardens. Now it was all set where when but there was still a tinsy winsy problem, he had to get some alone time with Elsa, then another idea popped and he thought to himself _Jack you evil genius _now all was set and done now they just had to finish their last Class for today. After classes the three of them just sorta hung out around the school just casually touring the great places in campus. Then when sunset came they were standing in the gardens then Jack thought _ok now just the call and were all set _As if right on cue, Clyde's cellphone rang. As he answered it he faced looked sad as he was called to the Dean's office to talk about his team. _It seems jack's master plan has worked cause he managed to make the dean call Clyde cause the Dean owed Jack for helping him shovel up his driveway when he was stuck and late for work. _

"What's the problem Clyde?" Elsa asking Clyde

"Oh just some team problems, I uh gotta go" Before he left he shot Jack a glare as if he had known this was his doing.

Now everything was set nobody was around it was sunset, all Jack had to do was ask Elsa the Big question, He began looking into her eye's where she was scanning the beautiful sunset as it was going down. Then Jack began to speak

"Hey Elsa?" Jack asking her nervously then gave him a confused look.

"Umm you know it Valentine's day tomorrow" Elsa looked shocked now she knew what Jack was talking about but still said nothing as not to ruin the moment.

"So uh I was wondering" Jack said with more confidence, and then plucked a white rose from the rose Garden and gave it to Elsa. "Will you be my Valentine?"

Jack saw Elsa's shocked expression her Hand held up to her mouth, Jack feared the worst she could reject Jack like Coleen did and risk having to experience all that emotional pain. But he thought Elsa was Worth the risk. After a few seconds Elsa finally spoke up with words that mad this day, The happiest day of his Life.

"Of course Jack" Elsa giving Jack a smile then leaned in and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. Jack was shocked beyond recognition at the sudden kiss, even though it was only his cheek, he felt his spine tingle at the contact. He just stood there paralyzed as if he was shot with at stun gun to the face, but this, this was the best feeling in the world.

Then Elsa said "I uh have to go I need to get home Text me the details tomorrow" then gave jack another smile then left.

Jack was still standing there unable to move he was still recalling on what had happened a couple minutes ago he was still in shock. But got snapped back to reality as the gardener was asking him to leave because it was going dark out soon. He then left back to his home.

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Elsa POV

Elsa woke up in an extremely good vibe It was a pleasant Saturday morning, she was still remembering what had happened yesterday, Jack Frost asked _Her _out of all the girls in the school he chose _Her_ to be his valentine and she was extremely happy, as a matter a fact Anna was more excited than Elsa upon hearing she had a date with Jack. Jack texted her yesterday that he would be picking her up at their house at about four o clock for their date. The rest of the day Elsa just spent time with Anna on how this date was going down, Anna squealed at every detail that would probably happen, but Elsa knew better because she knew Anna also had a date with his 'Friend' Kristoff , it was about three o clock when Elsa started preparing she wore the same white dress she wore on school the other day because it sort of symbolized the white rose Jack had given her Yesterday at the school gardens, Her hair was in the French braid style that dropped down to her left side, while wearing the same flat shoes., Anna had already left with her date with Kristoff about two hours ago. It was finally four o clock she was eagerly anticipating Jack's arrival then the doorbell rang and asked for Elsa. She skipped along the Hallways like a little girl on her arrival she saw Jack wearing A black sweater with Jeans. He then gestured towards his car as if asking her if they should go but before she could walk out the doorway her father had blocked her and looked at Jack. His eyes scanning Jack as if he were prey.

"Hmm so this is the boy that had asked you out." Her father rubbing his chin

"Umm yes sir Jack Frost at your service" Then Held out his hand for a handshake, my Father Firmly gripped Jack's hand in approval.

"So Mr. Frost I just have a few rules to follow, Bring her home By seven, keep everything strictly PG-13, No going to shady areas, and last of all no Running off with my baby girl!" Elsa felt her face Blush tremendously as her Father was embarrassing her Big time Elsa the said

"Fine dad please stop embarrassing me" Elsa cupping her face with her hand

"Let's go jack before my Father embarrasses me further" Then tugging Jack's arm towards his Car.

On their way to the restaurant They talked for a while ate some Food for a while at the new pizzeria across the school campus, where the food was mighty excellent and truly Delicious, as they were on their way to their next stop Jack asked Elsa to put on a Blind fold, Elsa tried to protest but Jack insisted as it was supposed to be a surprised, then Elsa finally gave in and put the Blind fold on. He led her through an automatic Glass door and Elsa could feel the gust of wind escaping, it was cold, _Was Jack taking her to meat locker or something_? Then she couldn't wait to take the blindfold off just to see what Jack Had planned for them, Until finally Jack let Elsa take the blindfold off, Elsa was shocked and amazed at the Huge ice rink around them totally empty and just waiting to be used, only by them. She wanted to kiss jack but stopped herself _How did he know I loved ice skating?_, Elsa hasn't skated for a long time, Due to the fact that she had a skating accident, but she still loved ice skating she was just afraid to do so. But she just Trusted Jack to keep her safe from Harm. But Jack clearly saw the slight fear in Elsa's Eyes and couldn't help but ask her.

"Elsa you ok?" Jack said with worry in his voice

"No I'm ok it's had a bad experience with ice skating, but it's ok I love ice skating" Then gave Jack a faint smile

"You know it's ok if you want to leave" Jack sounding disappointed

Elsa gave Jack a peck on the cheeks and hurriedly went to the skating rink, Even after years of not being able to skate she was still extraordinarily good she still remembered a couple tricks like the twirl the backward skate and plenty more. Elsa saw Jack's surprised face as she performed a series of tricks, until finally Elsa took hold of Jack's hands and pulled him into the skate rink, on what seems like minutes took hours of their time they didn't even know they skated for hours both of them didn't feel any tiredness just happiness from each other's company, until finally one of the staff that was there told them that the rink would close in a couple minutes and they had to pack up and go home. Elsa felt a little sad knowing that they were going home now she wanted to stay on the rink forever pretending to lose balance so Jack would hold me in his arms looking into his deep blue eyes and feeling like everything was just perfect, But still she needed to play _Hard to get _because we can't have him get something he won't work for right?

As Jack pulled up to their front door Jack opened the car door for Elsa and proceeded to walk her to their door when they finally stopped Jack was gazing deep into Elsa's eyes and vice versa, Jack started to lean in their face inches from each other his white bangs touching my own Elsa tried to think _DON'T! NOT YET _But her emotions got the best of her the moment was just too perfect, their nose almost touching their lips inches away and…..

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAH CHAPTER END (I love cliff hangers :D) Stay tuned for the next chapter ;) Again sorry for the Cliff hanger (n**

**ot really) but seriously thanks for reading and to all the people that reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello by beloved viewers, here is another chapter. Sorry for the last cliff hanger  
(Not really mwahhaha) but here it is sorry if I couldn't update frequently as I said. School takes a large part of my free time and gaming time haha :) so here's Chapter 6 Enjoy and to forget to Fave-Follow-Review, again every review helps and every favorite gives inspiration, so thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NOTHIN BUT THE OC's**

* * *

Chapter 6

My turn

* * *

Elsa POV

Elsa and Jack gazing into each other's eyes their nose touching now Elsa thought to herself _Oh my god I can't believe Jack's going to be my first kiss_ Then suddenly the front door opened slowly which made them both jump at the sudden door opening. There standing, was her father looking down upon the two as they were about to kiss, Dad looking at Jack while Jack had a worried look on his face thinking he's in trouble. Then Elsa noticed Anna at the back of their father giggling at the awkward situation. Before their Father could open his mouth Elsa quickly blurted out.

"Oh Dad hi there sorry we're a bit late, Jack here was just walking me to the front door and he was just leaving" Elsa giving a weary smile to her father then proceeded to push Jack back to his car all while laughing nervously. Jack had a disappointed look on his face while going into his car.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school" Jack murmured, and then he let out a huge sigh and drove off.

As Elsa was going back to the door she could feel her Father's eyes set on her expecting an explanation, she could clearly see Anna giggling at their father's back. As she was facing her father.

"Dad I can explain -" Elsa saying when she got cut off by her father.

"No need come in your mother has prepared Dinner" Her father telling her calmly, Elsa as in shock when their father didn't even want to know what it was all about, but she was glad that he understood. On their way to the dining room Elsa was following their father at his back pacing with Anna. Anna kept looking at Elsa, giggling every time she Looked at her when Elsa finally spoke up.

"What Anna? What's the problem?" Elsa questioning her sister

"Oh nothing, it's just that you were about to kiss Jack" Anna saying then letting out another giggle.

Elsa could feel her face Blush red from embarrassment "N-no I was not!" Elsa yelling at Anna, But Anna just kept giggling at her now fully flush red sister. When they entered the Dining room Elsa could clearly see the preparation their mother had, Yeah they had professional chef's that could cook for them but it's nice whenever Their mother cooks for them because it's sort of having dinner like a normal family. Which made Elsa really happy. As they were eating Elsa wished that nobody would bring up the Events that happened just a couple minutes ago. But sadly Elsa had ran out of Luck.

"So Elsa how was your date with this Jack fellow Anna has been talking about?" Their mother looking at Elsa, Elsa then gazed at Anna who put her hand's up in surrender, because she blabbed about Jack and Clyde.

"Well it was nice he took me to a nice restaurant, and went skating for a few hours. You know normal teenage stuff" Elsa making the statement as blunt as possible just so she could end the conversation.

"Aww come on Elsa give us more details" Anna snickering at Elsa's expense. Elsa quickly glared at her giggling sister again as if to say _Please shut up,_ but Elsa knew better once Anna was riled up you couldn't stop her.

"I'd rather not take it into details, besides it's not that big of a deal" Elsa rolling her Eyes.

"Not a big deal!? Jack almost kissed you! He was going to be your first kiss, how is that not a big deal?" At the statement mother was caught by surprise then immediately looked at Father for confirmation, He just nodded in an eager manner. Their mom after regaining from shock finally collected back her thoughts.

"Elsa do you really like this boy?" Their mother asking her. Elsa could feel her Face turn blush red again. Then Anna noticed and blurted out "Of course she does! But there is only one thing. She likes _Two_ boys" Anna blurting out. Afterward Elsa elbowed her sister in the rib for telling them so much, but she guessed that now they knew. Surprisingly none of their parents reacted anymore, they just kept eating until the meal was done. After all the maids picked up the plated and silverware Elsa heard that their mother tell their father _I need to talk to you about our daughter_ their father just nodded and went towards the direction of their mother. After they left…

"Sooo Elsa how was the date?" Anna asking with a grin. Elsa sighs and just ignores the question and just read her favorite book, Heroes of Olympus Book 4: House of hades, Elsa was in the part where Leo fell in ogygyia where he met calypso. As Elsa was reading when Anna covered the book with her head.

Elsa giving a deep sigh "What is it now Anna?"

"Well I just want to know how your date went" Anna murmuring. Elsa let out another sigh and asked "Why are you so interested in my love life?"

"Well because this is the first actual time you liked someone" Anna poking her fingers together.

"I really don't want to talk about it Anna." Then Elsa went back to reading her book again. She heard Anna sigh then walked back to her room.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY!

Clyde POV

Clyde was early at arriving at school around 6:30 AM he was shooting hoops at the school basketball court, until he started thinking about how he screwed up for valentine's day. Clyde practically hated himself when he found out Jack had already asked Elsa out. At the very thought of it crushed him with despair, he then released another shot at the court which was a straight shot. He then thought again how the date probably went, I mean he couldn't ask Jack, even though they were best friends it's a little awkward to ask the competition how their date went then shooting another basket. Then the Idea struck him, just because Jack got first date doesn't mean Clyde doesn't have a chance anymore. It just means he has to try Harder to impress her. Clyde then heard the bell ring he then hurried over to building two for his first class with Elsa and Jack. On his arrival at their locker's he saw Jack arranging stuff on his locker but no Elsa, but he guessed they always were first before Elsa arrived. Clyde then took books from his locker when Elsa finally arrived, both him and Jack said hi in unison then both give a laugh. Clyde then saw Elsa studying his face he thought _Damn is there something in my face? _She then took the towel on Clyde's hand and rubbed it on his forehead saying "Woah Clyde you're sweating" then gave a small smile, Clyde hadn't realized he was sweating probably from his shooting earlier, but he was glad Elsa had noticed. He then realized he was standing there until Jack called him "Hey you coming buddy?" with small grin.

Hours felt like minutes In class for Clyde they were already at their second class, Clyde was confused because that had never happened before usually it was the other way around, but he figured that it was fast because he was enjoying each class with Elsa. At Lunch time they were at their usual spot again, Clyde wondered how Jack always managed to reserve the best table in the cafeteria. Then a few moments while they were eating Elsa's sister came with this burly blonde dude both sisters exchange hugs then began to sit down. Clyde couldn't help but say "Glad you could join us Anna" because he wanted Anna on his good side if he ever stood a chance against Jack. Anna then gave Clyde a small smile then continued eating. Clyde then figured that he too should ask Elsa out this Friday night just so he could be even with Jack. But though where would he even take Elsa? Then the idea popped up he could ask Anna I mean who better knows Elsa better than her sister. He figured he'd ask after he could ask Elsa out. Before Clyde knew it, it was already dismissal and the three of them were walking in the hallway. Clyde knew that he had to get Elsa alone if he ever wanted to ask her on a date. But how could he get rid of Jack, even for just a few minutes. Jack then called to them both that he forgot something in the classroom and he'd be right back _Well there's your distraction_. After Jack left Clyde looked at Elsa straight into the eye.

Clyde then asked "Hey Elsa could I ask you something?" Clyde rubbing the back of his neck.

Elsa then tilted her head as if waiting for Clyde to continue his sentence.

"Ummm I was wondering, would you go on a date with me tomorrow night (Friday night)" Clyde asking nervously.

"Hmmm not sure, sure I'd love to but I'd have to ask my dad first. That okay?" Elsa asking him

"Oh yeah sure" Clyde saying with a bit of enthusiasm.

"I'll text you I I'm allowed tomorrow" Elsa giving another smile.

Then Jack came back holding his phone huffing as if he ran all across the school, he then said  
"So what you up to guys?" still huffing

Elsa looked at me then said "Oh nothing, right Clyde?"

"Yeah nothing jack" Then both of them giving a small laugh.

"Well I better get going, see you guys tomorrow, Text you later Clyde" Elsa saying then ran off towards the exit. Clyde excited started fist pumping into the air Jack looking at him like he was a lunatic, but another problem struck him. Where would I take Elsa?

* * *

**What's up my awesome viewers! Thanks for reading another chapter of my Fanfic please do Fave and follow but could you guys help me out? I can't think of thing of where Clyde could take Elsa So if you were ever so kind could you guys suggest places where they might go? Best one will be rewarded with a virtual cookie and be praised on the lands of Fanfic haha so please do suggest THANKS**

**PS: I'll star replying to your reviews here:  
**

**Loonybird:**Thanks for liking my story! But I still not sure who to favor against so just stay tuned! :)

**FangirlAllTheWay****: **Haha guess it was too predictable but I'm not going to ban their friendship, or am i? I dunno.

**Immortal-99****: **No hate please :( sorry for that cliff hanger

**Bluefire407****: **Yes. Yes I am EVIL –sinister laugh-

**PPS: sorry for any typo's or grammatical errors no hat please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello by Greatest of Great viewers Here is another chapter Please Enjoy! Fave/Follow/REVIEW.**

* * *

Chapter 7

It's DATING TIME!

* * *

Elsa POV

Oh my gosh. Elsa pacing around her bedroom while Anna was lying on her bed watching adventure time. "Anna what am I going to do? I can't ask papa if I could date another boy" Elsa saying frantically. "Oh just tell him you're going out with a friend" Anna not taking her eyes off the TV. "I can't just _lie _to papa, it's against my nature" Elsa still pacing around. "Then just tell him the truth then" Anna suggesting. "Fine" Elsa saying in defeat. As Elsa was walking towards her Father's study she was rehearsing in her mind what she was going to say. When she finally arrived at the door, Elsa knocked three time's , she then heard her papa say that she could go in. Elsa only peeked with her head then asked," could I ask you something papa? Unless you're busy then I'll come back later". "No its fine you can come in." Their father saying calmly, "So what do you want to ask me Elsa?" looking into Elsa's eyes in a serious manner.

"Well Um I wanted to ask you permission to um" Elsa averting her gaze from her father's

"Permission to what?"

"Permission to go to uh, you know a …. Date" Elsa saying nervously

"What? Another one? Is it that frost kid again?" Her father still staring

"No um it's another guy. He's a really nice guy, I give you my word that he'll keep me safe" Elsa saying with the utmost confidence

Their father let put a deep sigh and said "Fine but I have to meet him before you two go out, and same rules."

Elsa squirmed with excitement she hugged her papa goodbye and ran off back to her bedroom. As she was entering she could still hear the Volume of the T.V. Anna was still watching adventure time and didn't even notice Elsa go in. Elsa mad Anna aware of her presence by tapping her shoulder then said.

"Hey Anna papa said I could go on a date with Clyde too!" Elsa saying enthusiastically. Elsa could clearly see the grin forming up on her sister's face until she said "You should text Clyde and tell him you're free tomorrow". Anna was right she needed to contact Clyde so he could prepare for the date tomorrow. Elsa then picked up her phone and texted Clyde.

_Convo_

_Hey Clyde I'm free tomorrow so you'd better prepare ;) – Elsa_

_Wow really? That's so great! Elsa, this is kind of embarrassing but I have no idea where to take you. Did you have any place in mind where I could treat you? – Clyde_

_Hmmm maybe we could go on a picnic on sunset and you could book us tickets for a movie :) that ok? –Elsa_

_Wow what a great idea, any movie in mind?- Clyde_

_You chose I want it to be a surprise :) – Elsa_

_Ok, ok fine I'll reserve us a ticked for a show at what 6:00 PM? –Clyde_

_Sounds great! Well I still have to sleep for school tomorrow. Can't wait for our date ;) – Elsa_

_Ok good! Night sweet dreams! –Clyde_

* * *

Clyde POV

After the phone conversation Clyde could hardly contain the happiness inside of him. He was so happy because it was _his_ turn to impress Elsa _his _turn to be the prince charming and finally _his _turn to spend time alone with Elsa. Clyde couldn't help but jump on his bed over and over again, he was then stopped by his mother's shouting telling him to stop, but even though Clyde stopped jumping he was still full of excitement and could barely maintain his excitement, which was then interrupted once again by his mother calling him down for dinner. After Clyde ate dinner he then rushed off to his laptop on his desk beside the bed and searched up good movies on their local theater. After a couple of minutes of searching he found that Percy Jackson and the sea of Monsters was scheduled for 6:00 PM – 8:00 PM which was perfect because that's the exact time they were talking about. He then bought reservations and printed their tickets and stuffed it in his wallet. He then laid down on his bed so he could sleep and It could be tomorrow already.

Clyde then woke up stretched his back and did his daily warm ups for the day. Today he wore a black striped yellow sweater with baggy jeans and converse shoes, he then went down stairs to the kitchen to get some things to eat, he mostly ate cereal and orange juice. After he was done he went outside to meet Jack who was waiting for him at the bus, Jack clearly saw the huge smile on Clyde's face and asked him.

"Hey dude what's up? You seem particularly happy today?" Jack grinning at Clyde

"Oh well it just that I have a date with a certain someone." Clyde with a huge smile

"No way" Jack's eyes widening

"Yes way!" Clyde then laughs and Jack's punches him in the arm playfully.

"Dude you are not going to kiss Elsa before me! It's not even fair mine got interrupted! I deserve a second Chance!" Jack ranting on.

"What kiss?" Suddenly Elsa was standing there looking at the both of them Jack nor Clyde didn't even realize that she was there probably because they were arguing on whose kissing who. Elsa was wearing blue turtle neck sweater with a silver necklace with a snowflake pendant with skinny jeans and black shoes.

As both of them come back to their senses they both just laugh nervously and said they were talking about this game where the character was kissing this girl.

"Hmm what movie? I might have seen it" Elsa questioning the both of them. Both Clyde and Jack look at each other nervously trying to think of a good lie to answer.

Both of them sigh when they had no answer and they just fell silent, until jack finally said the truth and said that it wasn't fair that he didn't get to kiss her. Elsa then Blushed took all her books from the locker quite rapidly as if trying to avoid the conversation, as she took out her books Me and Jack fought for who would carry Elsa's books, but Elsa insisted that she carry them herself. They tried to protest but both of them knew that they shouldn't force Elsa into something she doesn't want to do. Time passed by so quick before Clyde knew it, it was already the Ending of Classes and he was excited for their date. He then went to talk to Elsa and ask her if she was ready to leave but she said that she needed to go home first and just pick her up from there.

It was 4:00 Pm, Clyde was on his way to Elsa's house to pick her up, she then saw Anna and Kristoff walking in the sidewalk then yelled "Hey Anna you going home?" Anna then gave him a nod and Clyde asked if she wanted a ride to their house, she then said that she'd rather walk with Kristoff and just thanked Clyde for offering. Upon arriving at their huge mansion _I knew Elsa was rich but not this rich _Clyde thought to himself. He then went up to their front door and there answered a tall muscular man with brown hair and a killer moustache.

* * *

Elsa POV

Elsa was getting ready for her date with Clyde, she was so nervous because two dates in two days? She had never experienced this kind of stuff during homeschooling but there's no turning back now. She then wondered why Anna still hasn't come home but brushed the thought aside, she was probably with Kristoff and he seems like a trustworthy guy. Elsa then took a shower fixed her hair wore a red sweater black skinny jeans and her regular black shoes, she then put perfume and went down stairs where she saw her dad talking to a nervous looking Clyde.

After seeing the scene she yelled "Dad! Please stop embarrassing me" with her face flushed red Clyde then shot her a look of gratitude. Her dad then told Elsa that he was just explaining the rules for this date of hers and it was exactly what he told Jack. Before Clyde could take Elsa away her dad came in for a hand shake and pulled him close and whispered something in his ear, Elsa couldn't make out what her dad had said but she would just ask Clyde on their way to park for their sunset picnic. Arriving at the park roughly around 5:00 PM Jack took a spot under a tree and set down the blanket for them to sit on he then put some plates and some homemade sandwiches on the plates. As they were eating Elsa couldn't help but ask Clyde what her dad had said to him he then responded "If my little girl gets hurt I'll have your ass" then Clyde laughing, Elsa felt her face blush.

Clyde then said "Aww you're so cute when you blush like that" Then Clyde giving Elsa a smile. Elsa then punched Clyde's arm and responded "No I'm not!" Then cupped her face with her hands. After they were finished eating they watched together while the sun was setting Elsa could see the people playing Frisbee with their dogs kids running around it was just plain romantic. Clyde then did the old yawning trick and placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder, Elsa then positioned herself so she was leaning in Clyde's Chest, they stayed in that position for a couple of minutes until Clyde came off and said that their movie was about to start. They then packed up their supplies and put it back to the Car. Elsa then insisted that they walk because the theater was not too far from the park. On their way there a hooded man came in front of them with a knife and demanded them their money.

"Give me all your money or I'll kill you both" The hooded man threatening us Clyde then put his arm in front of me and said to stay behind his back Elsa obeyed and went to Clyde's back.

"Look we don't want any trouble we'll give you our money just don't hurt us" Clyde handing the thief his wallet. Elsa then tried to hand him her wallet, as she was giving out her hand the thief pulled her close and put the knife close to her neck.

* * *

Clyde POV

"Let her go! I thought you wouldn't hurt us?!" Clyde yelled

"Shut up boy or I'll kill your girlfriend here"

At a split second when the thief looked back he punched him in the Face losing his grip on Elsa Clyde then pulled her away and tried to punch the guy again, but the guy was fast he dodged Clyde's second punch and tried to stab him in the stomach, but Clyde was fast too he dodged and punched him in the face again the thief tried to stab him again but missed again, Clyde punched the guy again finally knocking him out. After the fight he looked at Elsa who was terrified with shock she was looking at Clyde's stomach where Clyde thought the thief had missed he actually managed to stab Clyde he didn't realize probably because of the adrenaline, he then finally felt enormous pain from his stomach he cupped his stomach and saw a lot of blood he fell to his knees then down to the ground everything blacking out Clyde could hear Elsa crying and Calling for help then everything went Black…

* * *

**AND YET ANOTHER CHAPTER! Thank you for viewing my work you don't know how much this means to me every Follow and Favorite my fanfic gets the more Inspired I get to write more but sadly I might not be able to update as frequently because of school. But I'll still manage to post two chapter a week. Again thank you for viewing PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!**

**Reply segment:**

Guest: Should I make him win? Maybe but maybe not haahah :)

IDunnoMyName: Thanks for liking this, you guys are the reason I still keep writing :D

Immortal-99 : Here's another update for you :) sorry you're in a bad mood hope I made your day!

Bluefire407 : He took her to a stabbing party XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there sorry if haven't updated in a while. It's just i can't seem to find my inspiration to write again so sorry :(**

* * *

Chapter 8

Aftermath

* * *

Elsa POV

Elsa was watching in horror as she saw Clyde lying on the floor bleeding furiously. Elsa tried everything he could to stop the bleeding, but she only managed to lower it rather than stop it. Elsa tried shouting out for help but nobody was around, she already called the paramedics, but it was taking them a long time to come. A few minutes later Elsa heard the sirens of the ambulance, after stopping they quickly did first aid on Clyde then loaded him up inside the ambulance. On their way there Elsa called Clyde's parent's on what had just happened and asked them to come to the Hospital immediately. On their arrival at the hospital they quickly put Clyde into the emergency room to stop him from bleeding to death. Elsa could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. When Clyde's parents arrive they saw Elsa sitting near the Emergency room, where they quickly went to her.

"What happened? Why is Clyde in the Hospital?" Clyde's mother asking Elsa worriedly

"We. We were mugged on our way to the theater. Clyde was stabbed trying to protect me" Elsa feeling she was about to cry again.

Clyde's mother then hugged Elsa in comfort, which surprised Elsa. "Look dear, you should go home, your parents are probably worried sick about you. We'll take care of Clyde"

Elsa just nodded and went for the Exit. On her way there she saw someone she did not expect to be here, Jack. Jack was holding a bouquet of flowers. _Was Jack visiting a sick friend? Or maybe a relative? _Elsa thought too herself. She didn't want to confront Jack, probably because she didn't want to drop a bomb that his best friend had been stabbed and sent to the hospital. No, I'll just tell him tomorrow. When Elsa arrived home she saw her father waiting for her on his lounge chair, with one lamp turned on sort of "Oh you found my secrete lair" scenario.  
"Elsa please have a seat we need to talk" Her father asking Elsa. Elsa just sits down so she could get it over with.  
"Elsa, I know you're a big girl now, but coming home at midnight? It's not like you, what happened?"

Elsa tried to look away thinking she could avoid the question, but knowing her father, there was no Escape.  
"Well you see…." Elsa told her dad everything that happened earlier from the picnic to the mugging, after Elsa was finished she could clearly see the fear in her father's eyes.  
"So you're telling me, this Clyde guy, he. He saved your life!?" Her father stuttering at the last part. Elsa nods as her father suddenly hugs her _wow I'm getting a lot of hugs today aren't i? _  
"Elsa I'd like to meet this guy that had saved my daughter's life. And I give him permission to date you." Elsa then shoves her father away.  
"What!? No dad! It's not like that! Were just friends!" Elsa frantic at her father's statement then rushed to her room before she could get any more embarrassed.

* * *

The Next day…..

Elsa was on her way to her locker as usual, she saw a confused Jack, probably looking for Clyde. But when he saw Elsa he hurriedly ran towards her to greet her good morning. Elsa thought _Why is Jack so cheerful today? I just saw him last night looking like he was on his way to a funeral, the way he looked depressed. _Jack clearly saw the sadness in Elsa's eyes and asked "Is everything okay Elsa? You look pretty sad, did something happen?" Elsa didn't want to answer "I'll tell you later, after class. Ok?" Elsa replied. Jack nods then asked her if he could carry her books with a cute grin, which made Elsa slightly feel better. During lunch Anna and Kristoff joined them again, Anna then asked "Hey Elsa why were you so sad last night? I didn't even get the chance to talk to you. So how was your date with Clyde?" Elsa clearly saw Jack choke on his burrito a little, which was funny because Elsa could clearly see the Jealousy In his eyes. Before Elsa could answer, she recalled everything that happened the night before, it was all too painful to talk about so she just told Anna that she'll tell her everything later. After they were done eating there was still about thirty minutes left of their break. Anna and Kristoff told them that they were going somewhere so they waved goodbye and parted ways. Elsa and Jack then continued on with their last Class. While on their way back to their locker's to finish everything up before going home.  
Elsa could see Jack looking at her curiously, probably thinking why she was so sad.  
"Hey Elsa. You look a little depressed. Do you know where I go when I feel under the blue?" Jack suddenly breaking the awkward silence.  
"I'm not depressed, I'm just sad because of what happened yesterday" Elsa looking at the floor. Suddenly she felt Jack's hand grasp hers, it was cold but the cold never really bothered her. Then suddenly Jack started pulling her. Jack was running real fast, Elsa could barely keep up but she managed to keep up with Jack's pace, Elsa did not know where Jack was taking her he was going left, right up some stairs then right again. Jack finally stopped at a door, Elsa couldn't decipher where Jack had taken her, Jack then told Elsa to close her eyes because he'd never shown anyone his favorite spot in the whole school, not even Clyde, his best friend. Elsa then close her eyes, she heard Jack open the door Elsa felt a cool breeze touching her skin, they were definitely outside she thought.  
"Ok you can open them now!" Jack saying enthusiastically. Elsa was awe struck at the sight before her they were on top of the school building, from there you could see everything from the rose garden where Jack had asked Elsa on their first date to the courtyard where students hang out on their free time. For a moment Elsa had forgotten all of her problems and it was just so perfect being here nobody would disturb them they had all the privacy they could get. While Elsa was staring at the beautiful sight Jack suddenly cups Elsa's cheek "You know I didn't get to do this on out first date" Jack then pulled her in or a kiss, Elsa didn't do anything to protest, then suddenly jack closed in and Elsa could feel their lips brush against one another. There that was it Jack was officially Elsa's first kiss and she was totally okay with that, as a matter a fact she was glad that Jack was her first kiss. But then reality struck her then she pushed Jack away "What's the problem?" Then Elsa saw Jack's face, eyes widen with embarrassment "Oh my god I'm sorry I did that Elsa" Then Elsa held Jack shoulders, "That's not it. It's Clyde he's in the hospital. He was stabbed….."

* * *

**And there's another chapter thank you for staying and reading guys! Thank you for the people that stayed with me even though I didn't update for a while.**

**PS: Sorry if this was a horrible chapter :) that fluff at the end thought ;) **

**PPS: summer's around the corner here in the PH so expect more Update's :D**

**PPPS: if I don't update within this week….. I WILL CUT OFF MY HAND! (jk) but seriously I WILL UPDATE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!**

**REPLY TIME!**

Siv the Queen: There! Its JELSA NOW! Or is it? Meheheheheh

luvwillthawafrozenheart : Ask and it will be delivered (Even though it took a while XD)

FangirlAllTheWay : Sorry had to do it :( (not really hehe)

Lovinglovexx: Yes….

IDunnoMyName: Love come's later in the story I'll just take my sweet time for feeling to develop ;)

RawrGoLions : Does this chapter answer thy question?


	9. AUTHOR NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Hello before you jump to any conclusions I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. At first I really liked this story. ITS NOT FINAL! Its just there are too many stories like this one and I don't feel any originality anymore, if anyone could give me any idea's in the reviews I still might continue this story. BUT RESASSURED I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! BY THE WAY I AM MAKING A NEW FANFIC, and I can assure you this is ORIGINAL! I have not seen anything likei t before so stay tuned, I might link it in the next chapter so please read it too! **


End file.
